Tired of Being Last
by Kannika
Summary: Nejiten - In which Tenten teaches Moegi how to get her ideas listened to using the ancient female art of... 'persuasion'.


**A/N- Another Nejiten. I'm seriously considering just making a really long hundred-chapter-long Nejiten story, full of my random oneshots. Please review and tell me what you think of the idea, okay? I'd really appreciate it. This one's a little different from my others because it isn't from Neji or Tenten's point of view, it's from Moegi's. I like the idea, though, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, I would not waste my time on FF (no offense.)**

"KONAHAMARU!"

The giggling boy and his two friends burst out of the hall into the wide-open air. Behind them were muffled yells of confusion and crashing.

"Run!" Udon yelled desperately.

Moegi somehow willed her legs to go faster, but didn't dare pass Konahamaru.

He was leader. He was always in front.

They ran as fast as they possibly could around the corner and along the fence, panting all the way.

She looked behind her-

And fell on top of Konahamaru and Udon.

Moegi looked up to see two people she didn't know, probably Chunin.

One of them was a boy in white and black robes with long black hair and white eyes.

The other was a girl in a white shirt and red pants with her hair in buns and brown eyes.

"RUN! THE OTHER WAY!" Konahamaru yelped, scrambling to his feet. Udon and Moegi followed hastily away from the two Chunin.

Suddenly, the boy appeared right in front of them, making them skid to a startled halt in the middle of the street.

"A shadow clone?" Moegi wondered aloud.

The boy raised his head up, and there was a slight whoosh.

One moment Moegi was standing in the middle of the street.

The next she was pinned to the fence.

"Piece of cake."

The brown-eyed girl somersaulted from a tree branch behind the opposite fence easily, twirling a kunai around her index finger.

She, Konahamaru, and Udon were stuck to the fence with kunai.

"You idiot!" Konahamaru yelled, making her wince, "You could have killed us! What if we had moved?!"

"Quit shouting." The boy ordered him.

"Neji would've told me if you were planning to run," the girl simply stated.

Moegi's eyes grew wide. "You're a Hyuga!"

Neji nodded.

Konahamaru glared at the brown-haired girl. "What about you, huh? What's so special about you?"

"This."

She took out a kunai in each hand and threw them. They landed perfectly on either side of his neck, pinning his scarf down.

"Perfect aim." She smirked at the look of pure terror on his face.

Neji crossed his arms. "Tsunade is going to have something to say to you," he said, "and you're not going to like it."

Konahamaru grinned worriedly. "C'mon, Neji, lighten up! It was only a smoke bomb!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked skeptically, "Or was it three smoke bombs, along with a dud and one that only half-worked?"

Konahamaru stopped grinning.

"Uh-huh. I thought so," Now it was her turn to smile. "I play with explosives a lot." She turned to Neji. "Don't I?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, she does." He agreed.

"You're coming with us to see the Hokage, all of you," the girl said sternly, amazingly changing moods in the blink of an eye.

"Pull them back," Neji ordered.

The girl nodded and drew back her hand, the kunai falling to the ground.

"C'mon." Neji growled at the three friends.

Moegi started walking first, but Konahamaru pushed past her, giving her a glare. She crossed her arms indignantly as Udon got in front as well. They were so stubborn!

The girl looked over her shoulder at the trailing Moegi, exchanging some words with Neji and then dropping back.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Moegi glared at her. "Why should I tell you?" she spat.

"Because I asked you," she answered simply, "And I won't tell anyone."

Moegi sighed. "I'm tired of being last in everything!" she burst out. "Konahamaru says that I need to do everything after him and Udon just because I'm a girl!"

The girl only shook her head. "Just because you're a girl?" she repeated. "Don't say it like that. You should be proud of who you are!" Moegi looked up in surprise as the older girl continued. "Girls can do everything boys can, and then some! I'm going to prove that!"

"What's your name?" Moegi asked curiously.

"Tenten," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Moegi."

"What made you think you had to listen to Konahamaru, Moegi?"

"Huh?" Moegi blinked.

"Why is Konahamaru leader?"

"Well, um… he's the strongest and smartest?" Moegi answered uncertainly.

Tenten smiled at her.

"Is Neji leader?" Moegi asked curiously.

"Yes, and he's best at it." Tenten answered, "But Konahamaru's not."

"But I could never be leader!" Moegi burst out, "I don't want to be leader! I only want to have my opinions heard sometimes!"

Tenten nodded, a twinkle in her eyes. "Trust me, one thing girls are good at is being heard!" she laughed. "Your leader is a boy?"

"Yes." Moegi looked confused.

"Well, there's a way to make yourself listened to, as well as getting your ideas used."

Moegi cocked her head to one side. "I'm listening."

"It's called the art of 'persuasion'," Tenten grinned mischievously at the younger girl.

Moegi's eyes widened.

"Watch," Tenten said, striving ahead, "And learn."

"Neji!" she called. He stopped to let her catch up.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" she asked innocently, hands clasped behind her back.

"I don't go to festivals, and you know it."

"But Neji! I need someone to go with!"

"Tenten, no!"

"Neji…"

"Hn." He glanced over at her, then jerked his head back forward. "NO!"

"Pwease?"

"Tenten, you…"

"Please, Neji-kun?"

"NO!"

"Neji-kun?"

"Tenten!"

"Pretty please?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

He looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"After training." He sighed.

"Thank you!" she hugged him, then wandered back to Moegi.

Konahamaru and Udon, who had been watching with wide eyes, turned to Neji.

"You gave in to her?" Udon asked incredulously.

"It's the face," Neji smiled in spite of himself, "It gets me every time." He looked over his shoulder, and Tenten smiled and waved.

"It always works?" Konahamaru rolled his eyes. "You're a sucker!"

"It's a girl thing," Neji answered, "They can get you to do whatever they want with just the right look."

"Why does it work?" Udon asked.

Neji sighed. "It's too hard to resist the girl who means most to you looking irresistibly cute." **(A/N- OMG NEJI JUST CALLED TENTEN 'IRRESISTABLY CUTE!!')**

"I told you it works!" Tenten grinned at Neji.

"Will it work for me?" Moegi asked.

Tenten grinned. "To get to the top, be strong, smart, skilled, and…" she winked at Neji. "Seductive!"

**Crack makes the world go round! -dances- Please review for a cookie! -dangles cookies in front of screen- You know you want them...**


End file.
